bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27/Archive 1
New Reviews Ok, that would be awesome thank you! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Funny Userpage. hahahahahaha! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Ok, Mabey a little more information then I put! Keep the whats to like and whats not to like ok? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Yea that sort of thing. What review are you going to make? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Cool. Do you think that Malum is a bit overloaded? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Smart Idea.[[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? I just started at 09 but we are doing all of the years. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Hi Matoro1, Please dont use that nowiki thing ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? On the Tarduk Reviews page I corrected your signature. Do you like my New Signature? - [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Naa I like it the way it is. The User:ToaLewa has done well. I like his sig. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Do you see that picture of a picture with a plus sign on it when you are editing, it is on the end of the toolbar. - [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Signature It's not ment to work on Normal pages. They should only work on talk pages. Just put your username on normal pages. - [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? The E-Mail I sent Thank you for joining my Wiki. You are a big help. Such a big help that I would like to offer you the job of Being a Admin. Think about it. Admin May I please be an admin?Echo (Please Respond!!!) Please help us at the UnBionicle Wiki!Echo (Please Respond!!!) Is there any articles I can help with?Echo (Please Respond!!!) The Unbionicle wiki is supposed to be like that. It is not vandalized.Echo (Please Respond!!!) What I meant is to help make edits on the Unbionicle wiki. We only have 50 articles there.Echo (Please Respond!!!) Welcome to the life of an Admin Matoro1. YOU ARE AN ADMIN! There is no actual Admin settic just Syopsis, Baracrute and Rollback. So I will Enable those. Andrew1219 I will reviewyour request. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Hi!!!!!!Corn Head I made those glatorian reviews. I didn't know they were already here.Echo (Please Respond!!!) Hi!Corn Head How do I make a good signiture?Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul May I be an admin?Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul yeah. I need help with my sig.Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul Rating I will give you a rating of 50 on the unbionicle wiki ,after you make an edit ,so you show up in the user list. If your not a user there I can't have access to your user page there.Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul Thanks for the help with my sig.[[User:Andrew1219|Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul]] Check out the funny videos on vakama's page on The UnBionicle wiki.[[User:Andrew1219|Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul]] Vandal Well done with User:Atukam destroyed Auserv, I Have warned User:Atukamakirk 2.9 and told him that if he dose any Vandal's he is blocked. But he said he wants a new start? User:Kingdonfin That's another user named *** slap trying to impersonate me. The main difference between me and *** slap is that he doesn't like bionicles and I have a room full of Bionicles dating to 2001.--Mr. akirK 06:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Logo I love the new Logo, well done! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? I think it is perfect, we will change it to the next theme when it arrives ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Sure I will, I made a nickname, KD what do you think? (KD stands for Kingdonfin). [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Blog Don't worry it is automatically put there. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Hey, So what job do you want to have as an Admin, Andrew1219 is in charge of Spelling, I am in charge of templates, What do you want to do? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Night. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? My Lego Network Do you have a My Lego Network User? User:Kingdonfin I have a question I hope that's not too personal for you. What State or country you live in because I want to find your time zone. It's 11:00 p.m. here in Southern California. I have My lego network account too, but I forgot my user name on it.--Mr. Yummo :-) I'm Tuma in disguise 07:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I protected your page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Select protect on the blue bar at the top of the page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) P.S. The bar with the move option. Select the protection level you want, then click okay.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) KD won't mind at all. Neither will I.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) You can make the page to vote if you want? User:Kingdonfin When I am Editing a Page I look at every Reference I can find then write down what I have Read. User:Kingdonfin Hay M1 do you want to make the pool on your favorite Glatorian? Andrew1219 and I voted, what do you think? User:Kingdonfin Matoro Review I will change the name! User:Kingdonfin Like my sig!?!??!!??!!??!!??!!??45pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Templates Hey Matoro1, don't worry about asking me to make templates after all you are a Admin. I will look at them later thought. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Reviews Love the reviews, you are doing really well. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! Do you think you could tell the other members that the standed of the Reviews should go up. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! We don't have a Matoro page! Do you want to start one? Maybe the other Toa Mahri too. Toa Inika, Toa Nuva possibly.--Mr. Yummo: uh, Mr. Sheegoth, come here... 08:39, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You know the guy: Daiku? He claims we have plagarized and he deleted Mutran Page--Mr. Yummo: uh, Mr. Sheegoth, come here... 23:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) The age might have something to do with it.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Just put in his name.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) on my page WHAT????????????????????????Master Gresh 12:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) USer of the MOnth We are only having 1 user for each month it is just that on the first month we had 2. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 20:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Only sysops should MOVE my talk page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) I have an idea. you know how you only put one info box for each character? How about we separate them like for Takanuva, put an info box when he was a matoran, toa, then partial light drain.--Mercer 07:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uh, Matoro1, Swert blocked me from going on BS01 so I can't ask anyone. for the infobox, I think we can't just keep everything in one info box, it could confuse the reader, well anyways I might just have to deal with it. It's midnight right now! Another note too, is do we have any spoiler policies here. What if we always allowed spoilers? It would separate us from Bs01 and Bpedia! the wiki would be different from those other wikis. People such as me get a little frustrated with spoiler policies.--Mercer 08:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I have found the solution to the PROBLEM! Keep at the dots and info in the box, but put images of each of that character's form in one user box!!! For an example, put a picture of Takanuva as a Matoran,toa, partial light all in one infobox!!--Mercer 08:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) going with this: Just add images to the info box with captions telling which form. Keep the information below the images. Note: I used to go on there a lot before I was blocked.)--Mercer 08:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) YAY!!! HI!BRW Admin UB Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) If I haven't been doing edits, it's because I have a big Language Arts school project. I won't be online this weekend,but probably the next. It's a really annoying,pestering project. Just telling you to make sure I have ditched or left BRW wiki.--Mercer 07:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Answering your questions and asking one of my own Haha, I'm answering the questions on your talk page again now. 1. I doubt it; I think it would take a highly concentrated beam of light that would take a Toa of Light at least. 2. Nope, maybe make it rust, perhaps... 3. I have an answer for this now; it's not a canon explanation but it makes sense: Perhaps he was a Skakdi who had moved off of Zakaz and thus never got tampered with by Spiriah; maybe the whole "turn into snakes" thing was a side-effect of Spiriah's mutations on the Skakdi. 4. Yes, and there are female Agori in every tribe; no "one tribe is female" rule on Bara Magna. 5. I would say so, yeah, but the Agori do seem to have some unique colors. Just look at Comic 1. 6. No, because Tuma's class all died out before the Skrall ever joined in the Glatorian social system. They haven't even been this far south a full year yet. As for my question, why did you pack up and leave Bioniclepedia so suddenly? Just out of curiosity. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I would finish "Gresh",but I'm busy on the Unbionicle wiki. I don't think I have a favorite book series. I only have 4 books.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) No, I have alot of books,but I only have 4 bionicle books. I could use some help with customizing skins on the Unbionicle wiki.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I just need your opinion on which skin I should use for the wiki.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Ok.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I don't think we need a change yet.[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 19:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Reviews Very good Idea with the reviewing books. I think if we have the Gaming Skin it is to hard to read the writing and the poll is extremely hard to read. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Not a bad idea at all, I am going to focus on making Toa Pages and Group pages now. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Templates Ok if you want to make a Template type in {{The in type what you want to have inside then close it with two }. No Spaces unless in the sentence you want. Is that any help? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 05:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Main Page Do you like the new look for the main page? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 05:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Templates Ok, when making a Template people are putting [[Category:Template, that means that it will automatically show up on any page with that template, so each template is not allowed to have the category template on it, ok. I will help. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Reply My favorite Bionicle has to be Kopaka, and my favorite colors are blue and black. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) A very good Idea, ok, then the main page would change quite a bit, so in the past featured user we would say, week 1 of April or something? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 18:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I will still welcome users, if i can but anyway I have made a Star Wars story, I will post it on my Blog. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 05:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Archive Your talkpage is Getting long, do you want me to make a Archive? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 08:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, ask a staff member, hey do you want me to Archive your usertalk, I am getting lost on the Userpage? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 02:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Can you answer my question? Ask Wiki staff. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Archive or no archive? Anyway, can I talk to you over E-Mail. I want to talk to you before I release the Information, ok? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Yea. Archive or no archive? Anyway, can I talk to you over E-Mail. I want to talk to you before I release the Information, ok? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:28, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ? You will have to go onto your family's E-Mail thing, like Outlook Express or Mail. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) No I have nothing to do with the anonymous user. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin''']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC)